


Flesh and Blood

by Knott



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Counterpart (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 旧文补档。K中心，D/K友情向
Relationships: Deckard/K
Kudos: 6





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 题目引自布罗茨基1971年的诗歌《静物》第5节：灰尘是时间的肉体/是时间真正的血肉之躯（Dust is the flesh of time/Time's very flesh and blood）。

1

K从炉子边转过身来，一个闯入者坐在沙发上。他把灰尘带了进来。灰尘，雨水，还有黄昏时分的雾，全都潮湿而沉甸甸的，顺着那件大衣往下淌。

K还没来得及问，此人的第一句话便说：“我的K死了。”

2

他的第二句话却是：“这个世界的Rick Deckard，在哪？”

K无法回答这个问题。

3

K喜欢把太多的时间花在屋顶上，在大雨滂沱的夜晚沉默地坐在那里，用竖起的外衣领子挡住脸，佝偻着背低下头。一动不动，仿佛睡着了，让雨气和寒冷慢慢浇透他的身体。Deckard踩过一地的积水，步履蹒跚地，走到他身旁。他们往往就这样坐上一个晚上。快天亮时，Deckard用染上了醉意的嗓音，乜斜的醉眼，问他到底在看什么。K的脸被雨水浇得透湿，眼睛暗下去，坐在他自己的沉默里。黎明破晓时，他松开掌心：一只躲雨的鸽子飞了出来，Deckard哼出声。

4

在这个Deckard不为人知的那部分性格里，K发现了一种潜在的造物主倾向。

这像是部喜剧，但他什么也没说。

4

他习惯了回顾近期的记忆，并且麻木地沿袭着这种习惯日复一日生存下去。这个几乎陌生的男人如果拿到的居留许可久一点，会在K的公寓里逗留一个星期，有时候仅仅是一整天，K在自己缺乏装饰的简陋公寓里默然聆听他入睡时的呼吸声，惊讶于自己对这个人所积累的资料在增加，以至于有一天，他发现自己对Deckard的了解到了每一方面的细节：他缄默的时机，他的弱点，他的愤怒。

“他叫你什么？”有时候这个D似乎有意挖苦他，从中取乐。他眼里闪烁着嘲讽的光，语气干涩，坐在K公寓里绝无仅有的餐桌旁，问出K不想回答的问题。

“Joe，”从肩膀到背部僵了一僵，但K并没有回过身去，“这一个叫我Joe。”

5

这一切将会如何发展？K不确定。从“那边”过来的Deckard偶尔告诉他另一个K的事，并不是些什么值得知道的事：他通过了基线测试，每一次都准确无误。不管他去到哪，都有人叫他假皮。他有一只小小的，木刻的独角兽，背后刻着他的出生日期。但对我来说他一直是KD6-3.7，只能是KD6-3.7，我们逃亡。

Deckard讲这个故事的时候，K做了个仿佛抬头的动作，呼吸平缓，像是睡着了。Deckard并没有喝醉，或者他有，他提起这些事情的语气是K所厌恶的，一种泄密。这是Deckard的第十七次越境，K对他这些持续拜访的目的一无所知。在这个世界里，他不止一次地告诉前银翼杀手，你的女儿和Rachel都死了。

“那是匹马。”在车里，K字句清晰地纠正Deckard。

Deckard双眼眯起，眼角的皱纹加深，那双眼睛浸泡在酒精和回忆里。K勉强而艰难地想象着一只独角兽的模样。

“在这个世界里，那是一匹马。”他再次重复道，语气低沉而笃定。

6

就K自己而言，他从未去过那边。银翼杀手过境是不合法的，Joshi告诉他。

K对另一个世界确实有过模糊的印象，属于童年。那些熔炉高大而沉默，围拢起来的样子仿佛噩梦，K只梦见过它一次：一张在火光边朝他转过来的稚嫩的脸。

在火里面，有什么在持续地燃烧，发出响亮而沉闷的呼喊。继而他回到了这个世界，任务期延长了，他坐在基线测试的镜头前，时间像一条黑色的线，线的那头看不清通往什么地方，中尉答应他，在这个任务结束后他会有一个很长的假期。

有什么太像人，却不够像假皮？Deckard诧异地望着他，问他为什么会知道这个，这是个只有在他来的地方才有人知道的谜语，是个孩子们喜欢的猜谜游戏。

你是怎么知道的？Deckard追问，然后紧抿着嘴唇，好像察觉到了尚未来临的危险。K回答不上来，他能做的只是重复一遍谜面。突然之间，像是明白了什么。

他问Deckard他们是否找到了杀害另一个K的凶手，答案自然是否定的。

7

在我来的地方，Deckard梦呓般说，没有Tyrell，没有Wallace，人人自己单干，像你这样的假皮靠完成的人头数目到局子里领赏，因此导致抢劫，谋杀和混乱，大型辛迪加接管了一切，但那个世界里Rachel还活着，而那个世界里的Ana Stelline是义军的首领。那是个不需要银翼杀手的世界，不像你们这个世界。

在那个世界里，你在干什么？K问他。

Deckard戾气的目光在他脸上转了一圈，没有发出来的冷笑留在起伏的胸腔里。

等死。他干巴巴地说，喝下一口酒。

8

K试探过D，如果遇到了这个世界的Deckard，你会怎么办？你要对他说什么？

问你自己同样的问题吧，Deckard轻蔑地咕哝。K竟然认真思考了一番。

“我会告诉他远离像你这样的人，还有你们的目的。”他的回答有些木讷。

他们的面前就是窗户，窗外是混沌的夜空。听完这个回答，Deckard短促而嘶哑地笑了。空闲下来的时候，K会想Deckard是否一直知道是谁杀了那个K，是否因此他才决定留下——在这个他并不喜欢，而且也从未说过一句好话的世界里。但他们都是生命中缺了一块的人，走到哪里，就像一个缺点那样暴露出来。

9

“要是你永远都等不到这个Deckard回来呢？”

“那我就留下来。”

“你说你要给他捎一封信，那是什么样的消息？”

Deckard抖动着嘴唇捏紧盛酒的杯子，他的老相和坏脾气在这种夜间的光线下暴露无遗，忽然之间，他对自己和K的问题都失去了耐心。“你无权知道。”像在嘶吼，但他的眼眶发红了。一段Tyrell公司的广告音乐突然覆盖了K的思绪。

10

最近Tyrell公司的广告音乐常常插入K的思绪，也许是因为K在基线测试室和总部大楼待的时间越来越长的缘故，那段旋律不到半分钟，常常无故在他的脑海里漂浮，像一张厚厚的毯子，盖住他思考的其他事物。他能一字不漏地把它哼出来，仿佛他就是那旋律本身，那段音乐其实没有什么特点，他甚至说不出它叫什么。它响起来，能帮助他把一些事情忘掉，但K仍然考虑换掉公寓的投影设备。

它太旧了，那一定是那段音乐常常断断续续的原因。

11

最近Deckard在这个世界逗留的时间越来越短，而K却觉得自己越来越虚弱。

他开始想象有一天Deckard会不再来了，这个想法使得他感到痛快，终于有一天，“另一个”Rick Deckard确实从他的世界里消失了，很长一段时间没再出现。

K的脑海里开始出现钢琴音，确切来说只是一个琴键执拗而坚持的声音，单调地，空空荡荡地在午夜回响。Deckard不告而别，留下一只用木头刚刻好的独角兽。

12

这个世界的KD6-3.7觉得D一定对他喜欢的东西产生了什么误解。

13

回到这一切开始的那一天，一段时间以前，在另一个世界——与他来自的那个世界相差不大，只是人与人之间的关系更为疏远，而天空也更荒芜。那天，他坐在另一个K的沙发上，略带抱歉的样子，低声对这个素未谋面的自己说：

“抱歉，我把灰尘带了进来。”

14

K有一段时间没上屋顶了，他觉得自己甚至没有力气上楼了。周末的时候，公寓门被人打开，有两个穿着Tyrell公司制服的人走了进来，K试图让他们注意自己，试图警告他们不能如此乱闯有人居住的地方，但他们并没有理睬他，过了一会，有人在他们身后跟了进来，K听到熟悉的脚步声，有了预感，但他还是抬头去看。

那是Rick Deckard，另一个他，K一眼就看出来了。“像我说的，它太旧了，”Deckard在对那两个不速之客说话，“我想这就是它最近常常卡住的原因，本来我可以自己动手的，但我听说在这个世界，Tyrell不支持无授权的私下改动。”

他说的事情K一个字也听不懂，不过他倒是很欣慰Deckard回来了，至少这次。

15

他们又在屋顶上观看日落的时候，K想起来，他还没问Deckard为什么要到这个世界里来，这里没有他想要找到的人和事，这一直是个抵制回忆和追寻的地方。

银翼杀手，Deckard阴鸷地回答。“那个谜语的答案，”他补充道，“是银翼杀手。”

他的眼睛里有着泪水，但K并不想问那是因为什么，落日永远辉煌而盛大，看上去那样完美，K的目光被那片景象吸引了。他曾经活过，他记起来，至少这次。

他在脑海里找到钢琴上的那个键，准确地按了下去，然后等待它缓慢回弹。

Fin.


End file.
